marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Conversations
Pre-Fight Dialogues and Intros Some characters have special conversations when they're about to start a battle or when they're the first in the line-up in a fight with another character. Default responses that can be given to any character have been omitted. Akuma *(with Thor or Amaterasu) "It´s always fun to kill a god." *(with Ryu) "I will surpass the Satsui no Hado!" "You will feel the pain of the Satsui no Hado!" Albert Wesker *(with Spencer) "Oh, you want some of this?" "Learn your place." ' *(with Chris Redfield) '"It's time to close the book on us." '"I found Wesker. I'm bringing him in." *(with Amaterasu) "I will be the only god." Amaterasu Captain America *(with Iron Man and Thor Odinson): "Avengers assemble!" *(with Zero) '"Your name's Zero? Hope you don't fight like one." "Stop lecturing and show me what you got!" *(with M.O.D.O.K.) "There's only one way to deal with a maniac like you." "The ultimate battle of brain vs. brawn." *(with Iron Man) "This armor knows your next move before you do, Steve." "You think I'm going down to some pampered punk like you?" Chris Redfield *(with Albert Wesker) "It's time to close the book on us." "I found Wesker. I'm bringing him in." Chun-Li *(with Ryu) "Nice form. Now, lets go!" "You never stop fighting, do you?" Crimson Viper *(with M.O.D.O.K.) "I found M.O.D.O.K., the leader of A.I.M. Understood." *(with Chun-Li) "It's an Interpol agent. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Dante *(with Dormammu) "I shall strike you down, demon hunter!" "I'm not gonna pull my punches!" *(with Morrigan Aensland) "Well now, aren't you a handsome devil." "Come here, baby!" *(with female fighters except Trish and Amaterasu; random appearance) "How come I never meet any nice girls?" *(with Trish) "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya!" "I'll try not to leave any visible marks." *(with Viewtiful Joe) "It's alright Joe, be cool." '"It's Stylish vs. Viewtiful. Okay, then!" Deadpool *(with Felicia) "Here, kitty kitty kitty!" *(with any Street Fighter) "Hey, I freakin' LOVE Street Fighter! Autograph your spleen for me?" *(with Magneto) *imitating Magneto" "HAHAHA! Magneto! Welcome to die!" *(with Wolverine) "Short and short on deodorant is a REAL bad combination, stabby." *(with Dante) "How did anyone ever enjoy these games without me in them?" Doctor Doom *(with any of the X-Men) "I'll make you wish you were facing Magneto." *(with the Avengers) "Earth's Mightiest Heroes? Bah!" Dormammu *(with Dante) '"I shall strike you down, demon hunter!" '"I'm not gonna pull my punches!" *(with Thor) "Not even the power of Asgard can humble the Dread Dormammu." Felicia *(with Spider-Man) '"Showtime!" '"Hey, that's my schtick! You start spinning a web and I'll sue!" *(with Dormammu) "Hey! Your head's on fire!" *(with X-23) '"Wow! I love your claws." '"There's more than one way to skin a cat." *(with Amaterasu) "Come here, puppy!" Hsien-Ko Hulk *(with Spider-Man) '"Hulk smash puny human!" '"How does he still have teeth?" *(with Mike Haggar) "Don't worry. I'm more than a challenge for you." '"You look strong, but Hulk strongest there is!" *(with Iron Man) "Probably could use that Hulkbuster armor right about now." "Hulk will break Metal Man open like tin can!!!" *(with Wolverine) "Hulk break your claws this time, little man!" '"This time we ain't ending in a draw." *(with She-Hulk) '"Hulk no like fighting girls." '"You know what they say: The female is the deadlier of the species." Iron Man *(with Captain America and Thor Odinson) "Avengers assemble!" *(with Nathan Rad Spencer) "How much of that suit is bionic?" '"Just the arm? Why, can't afford the rest of the suit?" *(with any female, except Amaterasu) "So, you doing anything after this?" *(with Hulk) "Probably could use that Hulkbuster armor right about now." '"Hulk will break Metal Man open like tin can!!!" *(with Captain America) '"This armor knows your next move before you do, Steve." '"You think I'm going down to some pampered punk like you?" M.O.D.O.K. *(with Captain America) "There's only one way to deal with a maniac like you." '"The ultimate battle of brain vs. brawn." Magneto *(with Storm) "Will you never learn, Erik?" "I grow weary of these encounters." *(with Wolverine) "Sorry Erik, you just ain't gonna win this." "How foolish for a man with metal bones to face me." *(with Sentinel) "Mutant-hunting abomination!" Mike Haggar *(with Hulk) "Don't worry. I'm more than a challenge for you." "You look strong, but Hulk strongest there is!" Morrigan Aensland *(with Dante) "Well now, aren't you a handsome devil." '"Come here baby!" Nathan Rad Spencer *(with Iron Man) '"How much of that suit is bionic?" '"Just the arm? Why, can't afford the rest of the suit?" *(with Spider-Man) "You don't know nothing about swinging!" *(with Albert Wesker) '"Oh, you want some of this?" "Learn your place." Phoenix (with Wolverine) "How I wish this wasn't you, Logan." "It doesn't have to be like this!" Ryu *(with Spider-Man) "Spiders. I hate spiders." '"You got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me." *(with Wolverine) '"Interesting...You fight like a wild animal." '"Let's see some of those karate moves, kid." *(with Akuma) '"I will surpass the Satsui no Hado!" '"You will feel the pain of the Satsui no Hado!" *(with Chun-Li) '"Nice form. Now, lets go!" '"You never stop fighting, do you?" Sentinel *(with any of the X-Men or Magneto) "Mutant entity detected." She-Hulk *(with Hulk) "Hulk no like fighting girls." '"You know what they say: The female is the deadlier of the species." Sir Arthur *(with Doctor Doom) "Ah! A knight from a foreign land! Huzzah!!" Spider-Man *(with Hulk) "Hulk smash puny human!" "How does he still have teeth?" *(with Ryu) "Spiders. I hate spiders." "You got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me." *(with Felicia) "Showtime!" "Hey, that's my schtick! You start spinning a web and I'll sue!" *(with Wesker) "Slimeball sense is tingling." Storm *(with Magneto) "Will you never learn, Erik?" '"I grow weary of these encounters." Super Skrull *(with Chris Redfield) "You should stick to fighting zombies!" Taskmaster *(with Iron Man) "I could use that armor in my classes." *(with Captain America) "Long time no see, Cap!" Thor Odinson *(with Captain America and Iron Man): "Avengers assemble!" Trish *(with Dante) "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya!" '"I'll try not to leave any visible marks." *(with Thor) "So you're the God of Thunder. Really?" *(with Albert Wesker) "So, what kind of magic trick you gonna show me?" Tron Bonne *(with Iron Man) "I found me some new robot parts!" Viewtiful Joe *(with Dante) "It's alright Joe, be cool." "It's Stylish vs. Viewtiful. Okay, then!" Wolverine *(with Phoenix) "How I wish this wasn't you, Logan." "It doesn't have to be like this!" *(with Ryu) "Interesting...You fight like a wild animal." "Let's see some of those karate moves, kid." *(with X-23) "No need to pull back, Laura." '"Time for the student to become the master." *(with Hulk) "Hulk break your claws this time, little man!" '"This time we ain't ending in a draw." *(with Magneto) "Sorry Erik, you just ain't gonna win this." '"How foolish for a man with metal bones to face me." X-23 *(with Wolverine) "No need to pull back, Laura." '"Time for the student to become the master." *(with Felicia) "Wow! I love your claws." "There's more than one way to skin a cat." *(with Sentinel) "Consider me a trash compactor!" Zero *(with Captain America) "Your name's Zero? Hope you don't fight like one." "Stop lecturing and show me what you got!" ' Call Names During a fight, some characters tag in their partners, but call them out by their real name, nickname, etc. Akuma *Most female characters- Girl *Most male characters- Boy *Amaterasu- Dog Arthur *M.O.D.O.K - Pumpkin Head Captain America *Iron Man - Tony Chris Redfield *Wesker - Albert Chun-Li *Captain America - Cap Deadpool *Captain America - Cap *M.O.D.O.K. - Moooooodok Felicia *Amaterasu - Puppy Iron Man *Captain America - Steve *Doctor Doom - Doom *Wolverine - Logan Hulk *Iron Man - Metal Man *Captain America - Cap *Wolverine - Puny Man *Dormammu - Flame Head *She-Hulk - Jen *Viewtiful Joe - Funny Helmet Man *Felicia - Cat Girl *Thor - Goldilocks *Morrigan - Goth Girl *Sentinel - Robot *Amaterasu - Dog *X-23 - Claw Girl *Super-Skrull - Lizard Guy *M.O.D.O.K. - Big Head *Mike Haggar - Muscle Head *Taskmaster - Skull Head Magneto *Storm - Ororo *Wolverine - Logan *Phoenix - Jean Morrigan *Captain America - Cap *Felicia - Kitty Phoenix *Wolverine - Logan *X-23 - Laura Sentinel *Phoenix - Jean She-Hulk *Hulk - Bruce Spider-Man *Magneto - Maggie *Wolverine - Logan *Iron Man - Shellhead *Wesker - Albert *Doctor Doom - Doomsy Trish *Amaterasu - "Here, pooch." Viewtiful Joe *Amaterasu - "It's Ama time!" Wolverine *X-23 - ''Laura *Magneto - Erik *Storm - Ororo *Phoenix - Jean *Captain America - Cap Victory Pose Quotes In addition to saying something at the beginning of a fight, some characters comment at the end of the fight if they knock out a certain character. The follwoing are said during the victory pose. 'Note: '''Characters only say these victory quotes DURING their victory pose animation, i.e. when Deadpool shakes the "screen" and yells one of his unique quotes to the player. Albert Wesker (vs. Amaterasu) "I am the only god." (vs. Doctor Doom or Sentinel) "I told you, I was the only worthy one." Captain America (alongside Iron Man and Thor) "The Avengers stand united against any foe." (vs. Iron Man) Captain America: "And that was for Civil War!" Crimson Viper (vs. Chun-Li) "Back off and mind your own business." Dante (vs. Dormammu) "Tch. Get the hell out of my face." (vs. Viewtiful Joe) "Stylish and beautiful!" Deadpool (vs. Dante) *chuckling* "Next time maybe you should let Nero do your fightin', skippy. Yeah." (vs. Magneto) "I just beat Mag-freaking-neto! Where yo curleh mustache at?" (vs.any Street Fighter) "I get the cover of the next Street Fighter for this right, Capcom? Right?!" (vs. Wolverine) "You see that? That's how you beat Wolverine, people. AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLAST!!!" *laughs* Doctor Doom (vs. Amaterasu) "Even gods fall before Doom's might!" (vs. any X-Men) "Mutant scum!" Iron Man (vs. Captain America) "It's like Civil War all over again." (vs. Chun-Li) "Told you... a nice candlelight dinner would've been better." (vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "Pfft. You call that tech? I'll show you tech." M.O.D.O.K. (vs. Captain America) "Now your costume is more red than white and blue!" Magneto (vs. any X-Men) "The dream is dead." Mike Haggar (vs. Hulk) "You'd make a great wrestler yourself." Sir Arthur (vs. Doctor Doom) "You lack discipline, oh foreign knight!" Spider-Man (vs. Albert Wesker) "You've got great power, Albert, but you're not very responsible with it." Storm (vs. Captain America) "That was for you, T'Challa, my love." Trish (vs. Albert Wesker) "What's so fun about taking over the universe?" (vs. Dante) "Do I fight too dirty, Dante?" Wolverine (vs. Ryu) "I thought you'd have more fight in you, kid." 'Victory Quotes (during text box display) Note: '''Characters only say these victory quotes AFTER their victory pose animation, when the in-game camera switches to picture boxes displayed in a comic book style, showcasing the character who performed the victory pose, followed by the character's two allies and the stage where the battle took place being displayed in smaller picture boxes. The victory quotes themselves are shown over the character with the biggest picture box (the one who performed the victory pose) and are displayed as dialogue text boxes, as if the character is speaking in a comic book-like fashion. Amaterasu vs. Deadpool: "No more inappropriate pooper-scooper quips, I see..." Captain America vs. Crimson Viper: "S.H.I.E.L.D. could use an agent of your skill. One with just a little more training, anyway." Dante vs. Dormammu: "You've gotta be Mundus' cousin or nephew or something, no? Great aunt on Satan's side, maybe?" vs. Morrigan: "Mmm, baby. I love it when a girl gets violent!" Deadpool vs. M.O.D.O.K.: "So... basically I just beat up Humpty Dumpty in a rocket chair, huh?" vs. Spencer: "You were so much cooler without the dreads. But the game's easier since you can jump now." Iron Man vs. M.O.D.O.K.: "You put up a good fight, but I had the superior tech, skills, and experience." vs. Ryu: "There´s more to life than just fighting. Fast cars and women, for example." vs. Zero: "A shame to waste the good armor on such an easy fight." Magneto vs. Storm: "Accept the superiority of mutantkind. I may spare your life." vs. M.O.D.O.K. or Deadpool: "I had thought to recruit you for my Brotherhood. Your performance has caused me to reconsider the offer." vs. Iron Man: "Facing me in a metal suit of armor... What were you thinking?" Ryu vs. Super Skrull: "Space... If that is where my path takes me next, then I must follow." She-Hulk vs. Deadpool: "You know, if this game were made in 1991, I'd be the one whacking YOU with a health bar." Trish vs. Dante: "Now we know who wears the pants in the relationship." vs. Morrigan: "I don't care if you're a queen, princess, or court jester: you still lost, and that's gotta hurt!" Wesker vs. Chris: "Don't worry, Chris. You can die in peace knowing the world has a new god to watch over it." vs. Amaterasu or Sentinel: "No, I don't need a partner, but I do need a couple of lapdogs. Interested in auditioning?" Wolverine vs. Spider-Man: "That sure shut ya up, now didn't it, punk?" vs. Ryu: "You're a good kid. Lotsa spirit. But you gotta find somethin' to fight for. Trust me on this one." vs. Felicia: "Heh...That's how you fight with REAL claws, darlin'." vs. Sentinel: "That'll learn ya... Punk." Zero vs. Arthur: "You call that a sword?" vs. Storm: "Did you really think I'd fall for those gimmicks? Give me a break." X-23 vs. Amaterasu: "So...any relation to Wolfsbane?" Spider-Man vs. Deadpool: "Hey, Mister WIIIIII-LLLSSSOOONNN!! You suck!" Hulk vs. Doctor Doom: "Doom remind Hulk of Banner. Both doctors. Both puny. HULK SMASH PUNY DOCTORS!" Storm vs. Captain America: "I must return to Wakanda. My beloved T'Challa awaits." vs. Phoenix: "I hated to do that to you, Jean. You are like a sister to me." Sentinel vs. Storm: "Target Ororo Munroe apprehended. The remainder of the X-Men will soon follow..." Galactus' line 'Note: '''Galactus will say these lines on different characters when the battle starts. ''Akuma "Prepare for Galactus". Albert Wesker "Behold. The power cosmic itself". Amaterasu "If you can be a god, then what shall we call Galactus?" The Avengers (Captain America, Thor Odinson, Iron Man) "Much like the Fantastic Four, you are nothing to me." ''Dante, Deadpool, or Viewtiful Joe'' ' "Why do you laugh in the face of your own destruction?" ''Ryu "No amount of training can prepare you for Galactus." Category:MvC3 Category:Win Quotes